<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lazy Evenings by bellarose_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479344">Lazy Evenings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarose_writes/pseuds/bellarose_writes'>bellarose_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reddie Tumblr One Shots [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarose_writes/pseuds/bellarose_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a lazy summers evening, Richie and Eddie quietly talk about life.</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr as a request/one-shot x</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reddie Tumblr One Shots [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lazy Evenings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“I really like you,” Richie mumbled quietly as they lay facing each other in their bed. The soft evening light crept into their room, the golden glow made Eddie’s hair look blonder as it messily curled on the top of his head and onto the pillow, and Richie could see a couple of grey hairs appearing and glistening in the light. A cold breeze drifted into the room from where Richie had hitched open the window, meaning they could hear the traffic below their 8th story apartment. But they barely paid attention to it as the stillness of their apartment as the shadows curved up their walls made by the curtains slightly moving. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eddie hummed, a small smile creeping across his lips. “Say it back,” Richie groaned as he leaned forward to bump his nose into Eddie’s.  Both of their arms were tucked between them awkwardly, their fingers interlocking and pulling each other closer to each other naked torsos. Eddie’s leg was hitched up and wrapped around Richie’s, his foot moving slightly on Richie’s calf, his toes feeling Richie’s thick leg hair. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your kidding right?” Eddie mumbled, his eyes opening to scan across Richie’s eyes. Richie frowned and pouted, waiting for Eddie to reply. Eddie rolled his eyes but closed the gap between them, tilting his head to place a gentle kiss on Richie’s lips. Richie tipped his head forward to beg for more. Richie ran his hand down Eddie’s chest, feeling his warm soft skin. Although the summer heat was uncomfortable, Richie still wanted to be as close to Eddie as possible, constantly wanting skin on skin contact. Eddie moaned every time Richie put his arm around Eddie’s body to touch his skin which was damp with sweat even when he was wearing a tank top and denim shorts which Richie loved. But as soon as they got back to their apartment, Eddie would strip off and pull them into their air-conditioned bedroom kicking the sheets off their beds and kissing into Richie’s salty-tasting skin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eddie pulled back as he looked across Richie’s face, his smile returning to his lips.  He propped himself on his elbow to look down at Richie, his other hand touching Richie’s chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I like you too,” Eddie whispered and Richie grinned. Richie pulled his arms around Eddie's shoulders so he could pull him into his chest. Eddie nuzzled into Richie’s neck, kissing the spot under his chin. Richie could smell burning tarmac that steamed in the hot sun and the car fumes. Richie and Eddie had talked about leaving the city, finding a place near the coast where Richie could have an office that looked out to the ocean as he wrote jokes and maybe that feature film he always said he could make. Richie had said that Eddie didn’t even have to work with Richie’s tours and hosting jobs paying enough to keep them afloat. Eddie insisted that he would find somewhere to commute to, but Richie smiled with Eddie going along with their dream life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know I think it’s a requirement to like your future husband,” Eddie muttered as Richie ran his hand down Eddie’s back, feeling the way his spine arched as he hugged into Richie’s body.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sometimes I just need a reminder that all this is real,” Richie whispered as he tilted his head to kiss into Eddie’s hair. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can you believe we’re getting married in ten days?” Eddie hummed as his fingers lazily trailed across Richie’s chest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know how I’m going to wear a suit all fucking day in this weather,” Richie sighed and Eddie laughed, his breath tickling Richie’s skin. “Can we just wear casual wear? Be all forward-thinking and shit?” Eddie obviously didn’t like that comment because he lifted his head up, glaring at Richie.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No fucking way, you’re wearing a suit,” Eddie said sternly, making Richie let out a loud groan. “Don’t be such a baby.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We could get everyone flip flops and everything.” Richie laughed, and Eddie sighed, putting his forehead down onto Richie’s chest. “Wouldn’t you love to see Ben in flip flops?” Richie grinned, and he felt Eddie chuckle into his chest, before propping his chin up. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah that would be kind of funny, I can’t imagine him in flip flops at all.” Eddie smiled. Richie looked across Eddie’s face, looking at the way his skin had tanned in the sun and his freckles had dotted across his nose in the same way they had when they were kids. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Or we could cancel the wedding and stay in bed forever?” Richie smiled and Eddie rolled his eyes. But he shuffled up Richie’s body to curl next to him, his chin pressed into his shoulder. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not your worst idea,” Eddie whispered into Richie’s ear. Richie turned his cheek so it was pressed more into Eddie. “I could stay like this forever,”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Me too.” Richie agreed. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave some love in the comments if you enjoyed! It really keeps me motivated hearing what you guys think x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>